


The Princess And The Misfit

by Chaosofthemind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Manga & Anime, Romance, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Yuri, girl love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosofthemind/pseuds/Chaosofthemind
Summary: [Lesbian romance.][Yuri.] Nozomi's parents agree to send her away to a boarding school in Japan after Nozomi is growing more rebellious and getting into fights defending her friends. When Nozomi moves, she's faced with the responsibility of mentoring students, becoming a leader for her group and facing love for the first time after falling in love with the Princess Akira.





	The Princess And The Misfit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, thanks for taking the time to check out my story. Originally, I wanted to draw this out as a manga-style story but with a pencil, in my hand, it doesn't come out just right (however, I'm still practicing.) So, I thought I'd free my imagination and bring it out like this first. There will be highlights of transphobia and homophobia and I've highlighted the parts where they come into it. This is my first original story I'm attempting to write, so feel free to leave your reviews and thoughts at the end so I can do better as the story goes on. Thank you. :)

_Dear, Akira._

_It feels like forever since I have written to you when in reality it's only been a few days. I've been on the road traveling and haven't had the time to put my thoughts down on to paper. I'm resting on top of the rooftop of the lodge I'm staying in, overlooking the views of the mountains of Alpujarra, in the distance, you can see the sea with the sun setting behind it. It's beautiful; it reminds me of your eyes, with the sun meeting the ocean._

_Whilst sitting here looking at the surrounding scenery reminded me of you - of us. Of the times where we would run away from the hectic life of the school and escape to the rooftop to watch the sunset._

_Thinking of it now, I would trade my current views just to have another moment back in those days, to hear your voice again and to take one more sneak at your face as the glow of the sun shades your skin._

_Huh, scratch what I wrote down before - I wouldn't trade this view, I'd trade anything for a moment of being next to you, again._

_It's crazy, we spent a lot of time discussing what we would go beyond the walls of the school, what our adventures would be after our time ends there. We made all those plans to travel the world together, listing all the towns we would visit; exploring the wonders of what the world grace us with. There's only one more place I need to visit to finish the list you gave me but I don't believe my heart is strong enough to face that place alone. A wise girl once told me that fate and destiny exists and leads us down the path already set out for us but if fate and destiny works, then one day I'll get the chance to meet you again and we'll go see the Northern lights together and make love underneath the aurora lights like we promised. For now, this adventure ends at Spain, in a few days I'll be traveling back to England to resume working._

_If destiny can help us, maybe someday you'll be back at my side and we can travel the list together. For the time being, I hope the photographs that I have taken makes up for it._

_I'm not sure where you are right now in the world but I hope you're happy. If anyone in the world deserves the happiness, it's you._

_Maybe destiny will lead me back to you and I'll be the one to give you that happiness._

_For now, I'll settle with daydreaming back on the memories we created together._

_No matter where we are in the world if the distance is keeping us apart; your name will forever be imprinted on my heart._

_Missing you always,_

_Nozomi._

 

\--------------------------------

**Three years ago. Cambridgeshire, England.**

"Nozomi, wake your arse up before I flip you off this bed," Amelia warns in frustration, shaking her best friend's legs in hope to stir her from her sleep. "I swear, woman. I'll give you two more seconds before I do it."

"No, sleep," Nozomi mumbles back, trying to break free from the movement, failing miserably.

"Right, that's it. I've warned you enough," Amelia jumps from the bed, grabbing Nozomi's legs in the process and begins to pull her from the bed. Nomozi whines in protest, gripping on to the sheets in one last attempt to stay in bed.

"Fine." Nozomi huffs, prying her legs away and glares at her wild brightly colored redhead best friend.

Only, Amelia grins in victory before turning away and walking over to her wardrobe to pull out their school uniform.

"I knew I should have stayed at home last night," Nozomi sleepily moans, yawning into her hand. "Just why is going to school so important to you today? Usually, we skip classes."

Amelia looks over her shoulder as she buttons up her white school shirt and winks, "I've got a lunch date with a gorgeous girl today."

Nozomi rolls her eyes and mutters, "and who's fallen as your prey this time?"

"Hey," Amelia says, sternly, pointing her hairbrush at Nozomi. "I'll have you know that any girl is lucky to be with such a babe like me."

"Whatever," Nozomi shoots back as she jumps up from the bed, picking up her uniform. "Just tell me her name."

"Remember the year eleven girl who came up to me on Friday?"

"Clarissa?" Nyoko responds, wrapping her shirt around her black vest. "The short blonde girl? Who is annoying in every way possible?"

"Yes, Clarissa," Amelia confirms, running the brush through her shoulder length hair to fix it up. "Even if she is annoying, you can't deny that she has a hot figure."

"The girl needs gagging to suppress that whiney voice of hers," Nozomi suggests, looking over at her best friend. Amelia twists her head to look over and winks, "not in whatever way you're thinking, so don't say it. I don't care how you're planning to gag her."

"Aww," Amelia coos, "but you're ruining my fun. Why doesn't my innocent little Nozomi want to hear about my sex life?"

Nozomi huffs in response, "I'm not innocent. And I don't give a shit about your sex life."

"You need to get laid, sweetie," Amelia says, applying her thick black make up, even if it is against school policy.

Nozomi walks over to where Amelia is standing and picks up the straighteners to sort out the wild bed hair on top of her head. "Why would I need to get laid when life fucks us over? I'm good thanks."

"You have a good point," Amelia nods in agreement. "Still, women are better at it."

"Alright, sex aside. Has Max texted yet?" Nozomi asks, attempting to divert the conversation. It gets tiring listening to Amelia discuss her sex life with all the different girls she can lay her hands on. Heck, Nozomi wonders if she's slept with most of the girls in school.

"Not yet, I'll call him though. Do you want a coffee, sweetie?" Amelia asks, pressing her freshly painted lips against Nozomi's cheek to leave a mark of lipstick.

Nozomi pushes her away, earning a laugh in return from Amelia. "Yes, please. Now go before I kick you down the stairs."

"Don't dirty talk me, darling, or else poor Clarissa will be missing out on this lunch date and I'll be eating you as today's choice of menu." Amelia seductively whispers in Nozomi's ear before walking away.

"You're an animal!" Nozomi shouts in annoyance as Amelia walks out the bedroom.

"Meow."

Nozomi shakes her head, laughing in defeat. Even if her best friend since the secondary school was nothing but annoying with her sexual ways, she still loved her. And in some ways - even though she would never air the confession out loud - she would never change Amelia in the slightest.

Nozomi got to work on sorting out her appearance, frowning at herself in the tall wall mirror. She hates the school uniform that they have to wear; the formal white shirt with a dark blue tie and black trousers. The girls in the school have the option to wear trousers or skirts (which is such a bonus) and Nozomi has always chosen the trousers - even if they did look too smart for her choice. If only skinny, ripped jeans was a choice.

With her tie adjusted to her taste (short and against school policies, due to their strict uniform code), Nozomi runs her hands through her short messy jet black hair; her fringe is the only part that's a bit longer than the hair on top of her head but only by a little, her fringe is trained to be slanting to the side, barely covering her left eye. Nozomi sighs, looking at herself in the mirror, noticing that her shaved part of her hair needs another cut; she'll have to ask Amelia to shave it later. Nozomi then walks into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before walking back into Amelia's bedroom to grab her phone, torn grey backpack, and her skateboard and then joins Amelia in the small kitchen.

"Looking as handsome as ever, my Zomi." Amelia purrs as Nozomi sits on the breakfast bar stool.

Nozomi narrows her eyebrows into a glare, "I told you to never call me that again."

"Why not? You're just so cute when you glare at me like that." Amelia smirks in response, passing the cup of coffee over.

"Will you think I'm cute when my fist collides with your face?"

"Ooh, you're a feisty one this morning."

"As much as I'd love to hear you two flirt with each other, can I just interrupt this moment?" Max coughs over the phone speaker, stopping the duo in their fight. "When are you two leaving and coming to meet me?"

"Spoiling the fun as always," Amelia says, rolling her eyes, her red colored fingernails dance along the kitchen surface. "I'm almost done drinking my coffee, baby Max. We'll be with you shortly."

"Hey - I'm not a baby," Max argues back.

"You'll always be my baby, Maxie-bear."

"Kill her, Nozomi. Kill her quickly. I'm too tired for this."

"I'm on it," Nozomi replies, jumping from the stool and begins to tickle Amelia, who's squirming underneath the touch.

"Get off me," Amelia pathetically growls during the fits of laughter. "I'll stop, please."

"You promise to stop teasing us for the whole day?" Nozomi warns, gripping into Amelia's sides, making the red hair girl defenseless.

"I promise." Amelia squeals, struggling to regain her breath through the harsh breaths.

"My job is done," Nozomi smiles, stepping away from Amelia's body and drinks the rest of the coffee.

"You two are the children of Satan himself." Amelia grunts, adjusting her clothing again. "Now come on, an impatient Maxi-" Amelia stops her in track as Nozomi raises her eyebrow at the nickname. "- I mean Max, is waiting for us. Grab our blazers."

"Yes, your Queen." Nozomi rolls her eyes, grabbing the blazers that are hanging up in the hallway.

"And don't you ever forget who's Queen either," Amelia smirks, skipping gracefully into the hallway to join Nozomi.

"I still don't know why we're going to school when we can skip and go hang over the skate park," Nozomi whines, lazily riding the skateboard down the path as Max and Amelia walks behind her.

"Because I've got a date with a blonde today." Amelia reminds her.

"As much as I'd love to skip, I've got an assignment to hand in," Max adds in, looking down at his phone.

"Aww, you little baby nerd." Amelia coos, wrapping her arm around Max's shoulder and pulls him into a side hug.

"Nozomi," Max moans, trying to break free from the taller girl's hold. "Help."

Nozomi pulls her board to a halt and turns to watch the embrace, a hint of a smile on her lips. The sight before her eyes were too hilarious not to smile at; considering the height difference between her two friends. The top of Max's head barely reaches Amelia's chest.

"Don't just stand there," Max huffs, pouting at Nozomi. "Get this woman off me."

"You're so cute, my little nerd." Amelia coos, wrapping both arms around Max to prevent him from escaping.

"Amelia," Nozomi laughs, stepping towards her two friends. "We made a promise, remember?"

"Fine," Amelia grunts, getting a sneaky pinch of Max's cheeks and let's go of her hold, "no more teasing. Although you should think yourself lucky to have such a beauty like me holding onto you."

"I feel like you'd eat me alive," Max replies, creating some distance between them and joins side Nozomi for safety.

"In your dreams, boy. In your dreams." Amelia smirks as she joins the two. "Besides, in reward for being good students for once, I thought once the school day is over we could go steal a bottle of my dear mother's wine and have a celebration over the skate park.."

Nozomi raises her eyebrow at the growing smirk on Amelia's face as she lights up a cigarette. "Why do I feel like there's more to that?"

"Well, there is. It'll be slightly different today -" Amelia continues, attempting to smile sweetly.

"- No, stop right there." Nozomi cuts in, stealing the cigarette and takes it for herself, "you're not inviting the year eleven girls along with us."

"You're right, totally right-" Amelia smiles like she's an absolute saint now. "I'm not inviting them, is correct. I've already invited them and they said yes."

"Amelia," Max and Nozomi groan in unison.

Great, school and now having their little sanctuary ruined by the invasion of pretentious girls? Ugh.

"Hey, they promised to bring along some alcohol of their own too," Amelia smiles, adding in the conversation with. "You two like whiskey, right?"

"Don't bribe us, you evil witch." Nozomi argues back, "that's not going to work."

"Alright, fine. How about this, I owe you both whatever you desire. Clarissa promised me a really great time later on and I'm sorry boys and girls, but I have needs."

"Whatever we want?" Max pipes up, happily at the progression of the conversation.

Amelia winks, leaning forward to Max's face. "Anything you want, my darling."

Max shakes his head, laughing. "I don't want you, pervert. There is a new game coming out next month though."

"Max, come on. Don't lower your standards to this. The skate park is ours." Nozomi says, gripping on to Max's shoulders and looks at him directly into his brown eyes. "Just imagine: irritating, stuck up girls around us who will only get worse when they drink more."

"Imagine this: this new game in your hands next month," Amelia whispers into Max's other ear, which Max shivers at.

"I'm sorry, Nozomi, but I really want this game." Max smiles sadly.

"Uh, whatever. Don't call me for help when this dog goes into heat and starts dry humping you." Nozomi groans, jumping on her skateboard and rolling down the path.

"Don't worry Maxie, I promise it'll be a good experience for you." Amelia winks, laying an arm around Max's shoulder as they walk.

"Just think about the game, Max. Just think about the game." Max repeats to himself, visualizing the cover of the game in his mind.

\----------------------------

 

The morning feels like it was going in slow motion, Mrs. Vincent - The English tutor - was being as dull as ever as she explained the contexts of today's lesson. Education wasn't important to Nozomi, it was just something she has to endure before she's old enough to seek the wide world. Yes, she scraped through her exams with no effort into studying beforehand and the only reason she's still in the sixth form is due to her parent's wishes - oh, and the fact that her father threatens to take away her mother's business if Nozomi doesn't comply to his rules.

One more year. One more year and she's out of this hell hole, free to experience the world as she pleases. No longer having to see the arseholes of this school, no more pretending to care about her lessons.

The visualization of her thoughts felt like a distant dream at this moment. Right now, she will stick to the daydreaming of her adventures. Where could she conquer first? America? Australia? Well, even traveling to Scotland would be beneficial. Anywhere but this classroom.

"Miss Tashiro," Mrs. Vincent clears her throat to which Nozomi turns her attention to. It sounds really unfamiliar hearing her last name being called out."As much as I'd love to sing with joy that you've finally turned up to one of my lessons, would you pay attention?"

Some of the students in the class begin to laugh and Nozomi rolls her eyes at the unwanted attention. "Noted."

"Thank you, Miss Tashiro." Mrs. Vincent insecurely replies before carrying on with her lesson.

Just one more year, right?

\------------------------------------------

 

"Hey, look what I've got," Max says, sitting down next to Nozomi in their secluded spot at the back of the school. Max waves the comic book in front of Nozomi's face to show her. "This guy in my lesson sold it me, it's the next edition of The Shadow Knights. Cool, huh?"

"I thought that wasn't out yet?" Nozomi replies, leaning forward from the wall to eagerly grab at the comic.

"It isn't meant to be until the next four days but his father's brother has connections to the author," Max replies, smugly, placing the comic into Nozomi's hands and leans his back against the stone wall. "Where's Amelia?"

Nozomi looks up from the comic, pointing behind the secluded set of trees. In their vision, they can barely make out the two figures that are making out behind it. "They've been going at it now for ten minutes, I'm surprised they're not dying from the lack of oxygen in their systems."

Max laughs, turning his attention away from the two females and takes out his lunch. "I bet it would be nice though, huh?"

"Dying from lack of oxygen?" Nozomi asks, raising an eyebrow at Max.

"No, having someone to make out with."

"Are you going all soppy on me, Max?" Nozomi replies, frowning at her friend. Max has barely expressed himself like this in the past, this conversation was rare than a two thousand year fossil. The only love that Max has in his life is comic books, figures, and his video games.

Max shrugs, biting into his sandwich. "I mean, it would be nice to have someone to you know - do that kind of stuff with?" Max explains, blushing slightly at his own words. "I've been wondering lately about what loving someone would be like romantically. Well, given my circumstances, I don't think there is much availability for me."

"Hey," Nozomi replies, scooting closer to Max. "Listen to me, I don't like it when you put yourself down like that."

Max nods, looking down at the food in his hand. "Be real, though, what girl in this school would give me a chance?"

"Then more fool them, my friend, because they're missing out on the chance to be with an incredible guy," Nozomi responds, shuffling Max's light brown hair. "And listen, why would you want to date the girls at this school? Most of them are so stuck up their own arse. You, Max, deserve someone fucking special. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." Max laughs, swatting away at Nozomi's hands. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Nozomi hums, leaning back on her two hands to balance herself up.

"Aren't you ever going to find love?" Max asks, his face turning serious as his eyes lock with Nozomi's eyes.

What about you? Are you ever going to find love?

What even do you gain from love? Aside from fighting, tears, and heartbreak?

Why would someone want that?

"I'm fine. I've got you and Amelia, that's all I need." Nozomi responds, giving Max a weak smile in response.

Max nods, smiling back. "I think that'll change one day - I think Nozomi will find someone who will show her love is nothing to be afraid of."

I doubt that Nozomi thinks to herself.

"Thanks, Max," Nozomi responds awkwardly, wanting the conversation to change pronto.

"Hey, you two," Amelia shouts, her body appearing from the tree, with a flushed looking blonde behind her. "Sorry to ruin the moment but I need a lighter."

"You know smoking is bad for you, right?" Clarissa snaps, looking at Amelia. Nozomi takes her lighter from her trousers pocket and hands it over to Amelia. "Plus, it gives you awful breath."

Amelia grins, lighting up the cigarette in her mouth and turns to face Clarissa. "Oh, really? Do you not want to make out again then?"

Clarissa blushes, folding her arms tightly and looks away. "Uh, shut up."

"That's what I thought, sweetheart." Amelia's lips curl into a smile, tugging Clarissa by the arm and pulls her into an embrace.

Nozomi rolls her eyes at the sight of Amelia running her hands under Clarissa's shirt and looks away, "I think you should keep it PG for school, don't you think?"

Amelia exhales the smoke and grins. "And there was me thinking you wanted a show, Zomi."

Nozomi playfully gags to which Amelia smirks in response. "I would rather bleach my eyes."

"Anyway," Clarissa interrupts them, shooting Nozomi a dark look before tiptoeing to press a kiss to Amelia's cheek. "Is tonight still on? Me and the girls need the address for your little hideaway."

Amelia smiles, gripping on to Clarissa's waist. "Of course, I'll send you the address after classes. Meet up there at 5 pm?"

"Okay, you better," Clarissa replies, pecking Amelia's cheek one last time before escaping the embrace and turning to Nozomi and Max. "See you guys later?"

"Yeah, see you." Max polite-fully responds, giving a small smile.

Nozomi, on the other hand, doesn't acknowledge Clarissa's words and focuses on her phone instead, not bothering to look up and grunts a "whatever."

Clarissa huffs out in frustration and walks away from the trio and Nozomi rolls her eyes at the dramatics. Man, the girls from this school are annoying and so self-entitled.

"That wasn't very friendly of you." Amelia laughs, nudging Nozomi's leg with her foot.

"Oops, I forgot that I needed to be nice to your fuck buddies," Nozomi says, sarcasm dripping like venom from her tongue.

"Ah, breaks over," Max informs them, standing up from the floor and grabs his bag. "What are the plans for later then?"

Amelia carelessly throws her cigarette on the floor. "We'll meet up at mine after you've finished changing?"

"Okay," Max nods in confirmation and looks down at Nozomi who's made no effort to move from her sitting position. "Meet me along the way?"

"Yes, captain," Nozomi smiles, standing up and smoothing down her school shirt. "I need to take some more photographs, I think my camera is getting dusty with not being used. Can you take some shots later whilst I'm on my board?"

"Sure." Max smiles, bringing his fist out for a fist bump.

"Thank you," Nozomi returns the smile, fist bumping Max's knuckle before turning her attention to Amelia. "You owe us big time for tonight."

Amelia smirks, joining the two and wraps her arms around both their shoulders. "I'll link you up with one of her friends."

"I'll pass, thanks." Nozomi glares at her. "If you even think about pulling that stunt then I'll disown you."

"Like you would." Amelia smiles, walking towards the main entrance of the school with her arms linked around their shoulders.

The students on the playground are all making less effort to move their feet towards the main doors, still in their big groups of friends, chatting amongst their selves. Nozomi is half considering jumping the school gates in an attempt to avoid her last lesson, not wanting to see the two boys that are in there with her but she isn't going to, for Max's sake. The same group always gives Max grief to make their selves feel even more empowered when in reality they're absolute jackasses.

"Smile," Max says, noticing the frown on Nozomi's face. "It's only an hour and then we're out of here."

Nozomi can't help but smile, despite the worries inside her mind. Having Max reassure her, even though Max gets the brunt of the torment makes Nozomi love her best friend even more. The fact that Max is reassuring her makes this guy have a heart of a saint. "Alright, but if they say anything, just ignore them, okay?"

"Yes, captain." Max smiles, loosening himself from Amelia's hold. "Have a good afternoon, Amelia. Behave in your next classes."

"Can't promise anything," Amelia replies, winking before walking off in the opposite direction down a corridor.

"Ready?" Nozomi asks.

Max shrugs his shoulders, showing a tint of a small smile, "let's do this."

\-------------------------------------

 

**[Warning of transphobia and homophobia.]**

Maths class, although fairly easy for Nozomi to skip through; the class also has students she wishes she didn't have to endure. Nozomi had promised her parents that she would continue education until the end of the sixth form and opted for classes she could pass without having to put too much effort in (yes, it's a cheating way of getting through education, but hey, she can fly through it without backing out of her promise to her parents.)

The only downside to fulfilling that promise is having to sit through an hour with the people she wishes she could make disappear from the earth. Oh, if only witchcraft was considered a lesson; if so, she could make that dream a reality.

The bonuses of this class? She could spend time with her best friend, too.

That being said, it's never been a smooth ride for Nozomi, Max or Amelia. Aside from Max who is a high-grade student, Nozomi and Amelia are considered the duo of misfits in the eyes of the teachers, due to their lack of punctuality of attending lessons and when they do make the effort to attend lessons; they barely manage to put in an effort to concentrate.

And the students don't have a high opinion of the trio either, especially with the bullies from the school making their lives a complete misery, making the sheep of the school form low opinions. School life hasn't been the most pleasant experience for any of them. Amelia and Nyoko have always had endless abuse for their sexuality and Max? Well, Max may be a perfect student in the eyes of the teachers but poor Max gets a lot more grief when it comes to who he is. And the group of popular guys from their year has been nothing but immature since Max has chosen to follow the path of being the real him.

Nozomi and Max walk through the door of the classroom, sighing with relief as they notice they're the first students to arrive. A few moments of peace before the others arrive.

They settle in their chairs at the front of the class, far away from where the two of the guys normally choose to sit and get out their books and stationery, ready for their class to start.

"You alright?" Nozomi asks, just for reassurance, even though Max is looking calm and collected.

Max nods, smiling. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"I always worry," Nozomi replies, nudging Max's shoulder with her own. "You're like my brother."

"Well, well," Adam says, one of the ignorant boys, as he walks through the classroom door with his little follower stood behind him grinning. "If it isn't my favorite rug muncher and girly boy."

Nozomi snarls, her blood boiling up in rage and stares at the two boys. "Well, well. If it isn't the two ignorant morons?"

"Easy, tiger. You don't have to bite. I did say you're my favorites, right?" Adam says, with a dark smile. "How's it going, Maxine? Grown a penis yet?"

"Just ignore them," Max says, grabbing onto Nozomi's arm as she attempts to stand from her seat, her body shaking with anger. "They'll get bored eventually."

The two boys laugh, taking their seats at the far end of the classroom, clearly proud of their behavior. Nozomi clenches her teeth together and takes a seat next to Max again, eyes staring at the board in front of her; trying her best to cool down from the heat burning through her body.

"Maxine, you clearly haven't got the balls to stand up for yourself, hiding behind a girl and allowing her to protect you." Adam laughs, throwing a piece of paper at Max's head. "Face me like a man, why don't you? Oh, wait.."

"I don't want to stoop to your low standards of behavior," Max says, trying to act calm, his clenched fists saying differently.

How Max? How do you keep so calm? Nozomi thinks to herself.

"You can learn some male behaviors from us, considering you want to be a boy so bad," Adam says, "but the only problem is, in order to learn from us you need to have a dick, which you don't have."

Nozomi growls, standing from her seat, fist clenched by her side and stares at the two boys who are smirking at her reaction. "I don't have a dick and it's still bigger than yours will ever be."

"Oh, look. She's getting angry." Adam points out, nudging his friend. "Instead of Maxine being a man, why don't you become one? You look like one after all."

"Oh, yeah? How about we take this outside and I'll show you who's the bigger man here when I connect my knuckles with your face?" Nozomi snaps, pushing the table in front of her with rage.

"That's enough, Miss Tashiro. I do not condemn students threatening others in my classroom." Mr. Richards, the Maths teacher, shouts as he walks through the doorway.

Max turns his head, looking at the teacher. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"But you condemn discrimination? What kind of bullshit is this school?" Nozomi shouts at the teacher, pointing at the two boys at the back of the class.

"I did not hear any references to discrimination and I will not have you shouting in my classroom." Mr. Richards sternly says, taking a seat at his desk.

"Fucking. Bullshit. Of course, they're getting away with it again! You teachers never listen to us and let these idiots mistreat others. We've been telling you all for years about their bullying and you do what? Warn me because I'm defending myself? Fuck this school and your bullshit." Nozomi rages, pushing the chairs out of the way and edges towards the boys at the back of the class, who are pretending to act innocent now in this party. "And you two? You are pathetic. I feel sorry for any girl who has to put up with you both."

"Nozomi, stop. There's no point." Max says, standing from his chair and grabs onto Nozomi's arm.

Nozomi shoots her head around to look at Max's face. "No, fuck these guys. I'm not standing for this shit anymore."

"Leave my classroom, Miss Tashiro and go to the head teachers office. I'll be there shortly. Max, take a seat." Mr. Richards warns them.

Nozomi frees herself from Max's grip, sticking her middle finger up at the teacher before storming out of the classroom in anger, stomping her feet all the way to the headmaster's office.

If she wasn't in trouble with her mother already for skipping classes, she sure is about to be grilled tonight about this. Shit.

\-----------------------------------------

 

As expected, the headmaster wasn't pleased about Nozomi's behavior in the classroom, even if Nozomi defended herself and her abrupt behavior. It was a lose-lose situation; the teachers and headmaster choose to act upon "innocent until proven guilty", and if there aren't any witnesses to back up their statements of bullying, they refuse to acknowledge and act on the statements. And of course, the group of boys has been clever over the years, choosing to do their bullshit when other's couldn't see.

And in the end, the innocent party in this situation get in more trouble for reacting to their comments in the first place.

Man, this fucking school is irritating. A part of their school policy is "equality to all" and "no student will not be discriminated against" too - oh, the irony.

The end result? Another warning about her behavior, a suspension for the rest of the week and a phone call to her mother explaining what's happened. Oh the absolute joys, her mother is going to be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Notes: Thank you for reading chapter one of The Princess And The Misfit. I'll state below a little bit more of description of the main characters you've met this chapter.
> 
> Nozomi Tashiro.  
> Age: 17  
> Gender: Female.  
> Half Japanese, half English.  
> Siblings? No.  
> Parents are divorced, currently living with her mother. Her father lives in Japan.  
> Height: 5ft 6  
> Eye colour: blue.  
> Hair colour: black.
> 
> Max Thomas:  
> Age: 17  
> Gender: Max identifies as a male.  
> British.  
> Siblings? No.  
> Parents are together. Max lives at home with his family.  
> Height: 5 ft 4.  
> Eye colour: brown.  
> Hair colour: light brown.
> 
> Amelia King:  
> Age: 17  
> Gender: Female.  
> British.  
> Siblings? Yes. (Has one little sister.)  
> Parents are together. Amelia lives at home with her family.  
> Height: 5 ft 8.  
> Eye colour: brown.  
> Hair colour: Red.


End file.
